A new method for the enhancement of a fluorescent chemosensory response using conjugated polymers has been developed in the Laboratories of Prof. Swager. This method makes use of the delocalized electronic structure of these materials which allows the excited state to migrate to an occupied receptor site. This effect has been demonstrated in polymers in which the repeating unit displays a cyclophane receptor which binds paraquat (Ka=891600 M-1).The binding of paraquat to the polymer results in electron transfer quenching and the relative amount of quenching in greatly enhanced in the polymers relative to low molar mass compounds. The origin of this effect has been determined to be energy migration to the occupied receptor sites. Further development of these materials requires the use of time-resolved fluorescence studies to gain greater understanding about the energy migration and related photophysics. Experimental determination as to the nature of the different quenching mechanisms is planned. This will involve studies as a function of the quenching agent and the concentration of the quenching agents. Since the average diffusion length of the generated excitons is determined in part by their lifetimes, we plan to investigate the lifetimes of a series of polymers. These studies will provide the necessary insight to produce yet greater enhancements in the sensitivity of fluorescent chemosensors. The general implementation of these new methods will lead to the development of superior sensors for biomedical applications.